


The Stages of Love

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Shadowlands (Play)
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five haiku charting C S (Jack) Lewis' experience of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stages of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Performance Anxiety" prompt
> 
> The performance anxiety was tackling a new fandom, plus a new form of expression.

First is Love Unknown  
A bachelor and brother  
Contented in life  
  
Then Love Awakened  
A stranger enters his world  
A meeting of minds  
  
Next sees Love Denied  
Only friends with common thoughts  
Emotions ignored  
  
Now Love Discovered  
Death must not take the other  
The loss much too great  
  
Lastly Love Bereaved  
Joy and pain go hand in hand  
Neither stands alone  


 


End file.
